Un Misterio y Un Amor
by KumiKo-Chan x3
Summary: je je je... Gomenasai! me demore como 4000 años en subir el otro CAP. [MeguxRyu]


__

**_OlamM !!  _**

_**bueno este es mi 1er fik y espero que les guste por que sólo es el comienzooo!!**_

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

* * *

_**Un Amor Y Un Misterio**_

Por: **_IshigoO - ChanN_**

_**Una inocente atracción.**_

En el momento el cual yo caiga…la organización de plutón desaparecerá, junto con todas las personas involucradas en él…

Rondaban por su mente todas esas palabras, y sus ojos se perdía en el paisaje que miraba desde la ventana, cuando de repente se vio intervenido por la puerta de la sala de clases que se abrió de golpe y Megu entró. En sus ojos se notaban una mezcla de emociones entre pena, indignación y duda.

Megu, perdida entre sus pensamientos, fue interrumpida por el joven pensativo quien se paró frente a ella…

ah…hola Ryu – le dijo desanimada.

hola Megu… ¿te ocurre algo? – le pregunto extrañado y sin perder su seriedad. Kyu, Kazuma y Kinta estaban discutiendo como siempre…¬¬º y no se dieron cuenta que Megu había llegado a la sala.

Buenos días alumnos de la sección Q – dijo al entrar apurado y seriamente el profesor Tatsumi, con su llegada, Megu no tubo tiempo de responderle a Ryu.

De pie… saluden… asiento – dijo Kazuma y todos obedecieron.

Hoy le entregaré una información sobre un echo ficticio y luego les preguntaré sobre lo leído.

Durante toda la agotadora clase del profesor Tatsumi Ryu observó que Megu se perdía entre sus pensamientos y estaba muy preocupado por ella, notando ese sentimiento rebosante y satisfactorio se ruborizó mucho.

Bueno y ya al terminar las clases…

señor Amakusa y señorita Minami, se encargan del ornato de hoy. Hasta mañana.

Cuando limpiaban, Megu se encontraba muy torpe para hacer las cosas pues la preocupación se le notaba demasiado. Y al finalizar…

lo siento Ryu tuviste que hacer casi todo tu – dijo avergonzada la muchacha.

No… si tú trabajaste arto – dijo Ryu apenado.

Pero Megu ya es muy tarde y ya oscureció, mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa – dijo Ryu preocupado.

No, no te molestes - dijo la chica sonrojada.

En serio, más con la preocupación que tienes hoy… - no pudo evitar darse cuenta que se fijaba en la muchacha pelirosa y se sonrojo.

Bueno, está bien gracias Ryu – dijo Megu.

Al llegar a la casa Megu invita a pasar al chico y este asiente cordialmente, pero sonrojado.

Ehh… bueno sobre lo de la maña… - Megu no alcanzó a terminar de hablar mientras que iba a dejar sus cosas a su pieza, Ryu intrigado por la reacción de la chica fue donde ella estaba.

Al llegar allá, Ryu pudo observar que Megu tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y al ver lo mismo que ella, se da cuenta que las cosas de su hermana no estaban y su habitación era un desastre (cosa que su hermana no aguantaba).

Al presenciar esto la chica se va asustada a su habitación seguida por Ryu y al llegar este vio que la muchacha se tira al suelo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto sonoramente.

Ryu bajó hasta la altura de la cara de la chica para poder observarla mejor y así consolarla, pero al hacerlo pudo observar una carta en el velador del dormitorio, y antes de poder hablarle tomo el sobre y se lo entregó a ella.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto entre cortado por el llanto mientras que tomaba la carta que le pasaba Ryu.

Parece que es de tu hermana - dijo Ryu desconcertado.

Al oír eso Megu abrió el sobre desesperadamente y lo desplegó muy rápido.

_Querida Megu:_

_Siento mucho haberme ido sin avisarte, pero e tenido que marcharme clandestinamente por un tiempo._

_Me e ido con los padres (cosa que no era verdad puesto que no sabia nada de ellos), en un tiempo más te mandaré noticias de nosotros para que no te preocupes tanto._

_Te extrañaré mucho._

_Te quiere, tu hermana……_

no puede ser – dijo Megu en voz baja.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo y sin levantarse arrugó la carta mojándola con las lágrimas que caían de su cara.

vamos Megu…todo estará bien, y tu hermana volverá para que tu estés tranquila y todo pasará – decía Ryu intentando de tranquilizarla y bajando a su altura para así poder secarle las lágrimas. La chica miró al muchacho sonrojadísima y este la abrazó. Dejando la cabeza de ella apoyada en su pecho y acariciándole el pelo.

Después de 3 minutos que para ellos fue una sensación de un abrazo eterno, pero tierno…

Megu… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ryu tomándola del mentón después de haberla separado de él.

Si…gra…gracias… Ryu – dijo ella sollozando sonrojada.

Que bueno, pues no me gustaría volverte a ver así. Me tenias muy preocupado.

Esto izo que Megu pudiera ver con claridad todos esos sentimientos confusos que tenía hacia Ryu.

- El no es el Ryu que conocí el año pasado, a cambiada… yo lo sé – pensaba muy segura Megu mientras lo miraba de reojo.

* * *

bueno ahí esta lo que fue el 1r capítulo...

espero que les haya gustado

Despues nos leeremos...

AïoOMH !!


End file.
